More Than an Idol
by StardustZero
Summary: 2X1 3X4X5 More than one kind of friction occurs when pop stars Duo and Quatre try to live normal teenager lives and attend high school
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them...never will! So don't sue me!  
  
Ok I know this is weird because I have another GW story going on right now but I got an idea for this story so I'm going to go through with it!  
  
More Than an Idol  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
Heero grumbled, a scowl imprinted on his face as his best friend Trowa led him through the tightly packed crowd off people. People of all ages and genders jumped and screamed as a college band played.  
  
"Trowa where are we going?" Heero yelled irately over the crowd. He hated large groups of people but Trowa had practically dragged him to this concert  
  
"Wufei said to meet him at the far left of the stage!" The emerald eyed boy said, plowing through the crowd. Someone pushed Heero roughly, causing him to let go of Trowa's hand. He growled in frustration, pushing the person back and looking around for the brown haired boy. Trowa was no where in sight though. Cursing the gods above for bad karma he ran a hand through his messy chocolate brown hair.  
  
Trowa said that Wufei would meet them at the left of the stage so logically he should probably make his way there. He started pushing through the crowd, cursing Trowa for even convincing him that this was a good idea. To his dismay instead of going left the crowd was pushing him closer and closer to the stage.  
  
******  
  
Trowa had finally reached Wufei across the room before realizing Heero was no longer with him.  
  
"I am so dead!" He practically wailed, cursing himself for not paying attention. "Heero is going to kill me!"  
  
"You lost Heero in the crowd?" Trowa turned to see Wufei, his other best friend standing behind him. In his hand he help 3 passes, ones he had one on the radio to get backstage after the concert. "You're a dead man. So we might as well enjoy ourselves while we can."  
  
"Man I worked so hard just to get him here." Trowa sighed in defeat, his eyes roaming the crowd looking for his lost friend. "I really wanted him to come with us to meet them."  
  
"Well no use crying now, lets just go, they'll be on in 2 minutes." Wufei tossed Trowa a pass and headed toward the guard stationed at the stage door. Trowa followed him with a defeated sigh.  
  
******  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman! I am proud to bring you the main show for tonight... DARK RHAPSODY!" Heero's head spun around as a voice boomed over the loudspeakers and the people around him started cheering wildly. By now he was trapped right in front of the stage, teeny-boppers surrounding him on all sides. There was a flash of light and 2 figures emerged on the stage, a mix of metal and rock music started playing in the background, making the freaky girls start cheering louder.  
  
Heero sighed; Dark Rhapsody was the band that Trowa was so gaga over. They were a famous group that had over 3 CD's already out. He watched as spotlights flashed onto the two figures. One was dressed in tan pants and a white shirt, a single chain went from his front to back pocket. He wore a single silver bracelet on each wrist and a simple leather necklace with a golden cross around his neck. The gold cross almost matched his light blonde hair. The other was dressed in all black. Bondage pants with multiple straps criss-crossed making Heero wonder if he ever fell over in them. He also sported a black t-shirt that rose when he moves, showing off a firm stomach. The boy had 2 bracelets on one wrist and a slim watch on the other.  
  
Heero's eyes finally reached the boys face, and his heart missed a beat. He had seen lots of pictures of the 2 boys, being friends with Trowa does that to you. But seeing them in person was nothing like the pictures. His eyes roamed over the cheerful heart shaped face, stopping to stare at the single clip earring the boy upper left ear. Almost in a trance he watched as the rope like braid spun as the boy danced. The fey like boy opened his mouth and a clear alto could be heard, breaking Heero out of his trance.  
  
He scolded, crosses his arms over his chest. Pretending the boy hadn't affected him he looked away, centering his attention on the crowd even though he listened to the song.  
  
"Their not that good." He said out loud, as if he was trying to convince himself. A girl next to him sneered at him, probably because he just offended her favorite group. The song ended and Heero tried to edge away and felt a tug on his shirt. He turned to see his sleeve was snagged on one of the gates they have set up to keep rabid fans away from the stage. Cursing he started to tug at his shirt, twisting it every which way in an attempt to set himself free. He didn't notice that the chestnut haired boy was talking until there was cheering all around him. He growled, frustrated he started yanking at the offending piece of material.  
  
"Would you like some help?" Heero looked up startled and found himself staring into dancing Amethyst eyes. Heero pushed down the embarrassment and scowled at the boy. "So everyone think I should help him?" By that time the crowd had started chanting...Duo!Duo!Duo! Said boys grinned even while he heard his partner Quatre groan behind him.  
  
Heero could watch in embarrassment as Duo reached down and unhooked his shirt from the gate. Undone he gave a nod of thanks and turned to leave, ready to mow down anyone in his way when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Confused he looked up into the smiling face above him.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Duo said with a grin, mischief dancing in his eyes. "I caught you. Which means you're mine for tonight." A shiver ran up his spine and Heero shook his head, glaring at the boy. But much to his dismay before he knew it he was up on the stage, the crowd cheered but Heero felt some of the death glares sent his way.  
  
On the side of the stage Trowa groaned and hid his face in his hands while Wufei just laughed, holding his sided.  
  
Heero stood on the stage, arms crossed over his chest and glared at the braided boy as the music started up again. Duo started to dance again as Quatre sang about love and heartbreak, his clear tone lulling the crowd. Heero went even more rigged, he would not move or do anything, and he refused to make a spectacle of himself. Looking past the braided boy he spotted Trowa and Wufei on the side of the stage. He glared at them, a glare that promised much pain later on.  
  
"Hey you're supposed to be paying attention to me." Duo's voice whispered past his ear. Heero twitched, feeling the blood rush to certain part of his body. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against the other boy. He struggled, grabbing at the other boys hands but they were as firm as steel. Duo rocked his hips forward and Heero froze.  
  
Duo almost laughed when the boy froze at his antics. He nuzzled against the boys exposed neck, feeling the shiver run across his skin. Inside Duo was quaking. He would never do something this bold in real life, but now, when he was onstage he ruled. He smirked, remembering when he had first spotted the boy wrestling with his shirt sleeve. He seemed to be drawn to the boy, and couldn't control his actions after that.  
  
Quatre's song ended and the blonde boy sent Duo a meaningful look. Duo nodded and with a sigh unwrapped his arms from around the boy. Plastering a cheerfully goofy grin on his face he turned to the crowd.  
  
"We have an announcement to make folks!" He said cheerfully, waiting for the screaming to stop. "Tonight will be our last show." Duo winced as a mass a wails came form the crowd. He glanced into the crowd to see masses of fan girls screaming and crying.  
  
"We had a lot of fun." Quatre said coming up beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "But we want to go home and try living life like normal teenagers. We thank you for all your support and please don't hate us for this one final selfish act." Together they sang there last song.  
  
When it was over Duo turned to talk to his mystery boy only to discover he had disappeared. He looked around but the boy was no where. With a sigh he headed of the stage after Quatre, only after seeing the two boys did he remember that they had promised to meet some fans after the show...but shouldn't there have been three off them?  
  
*******  
  
Heero ran through the streets, totally embarrassed. He vowed when he saw Wufei and Trowa in school in Monday they would be dead.  
  
*********  
  
Duo glanced around amused. They had entered the room where the 2 boys were sitting about 5 minutes ago and so far no one had said anything. Quatre would glance at one boy, then the other and then finally his gaze would rest on the floor or wall before starting the round again. The brown haired boy would keep glancing and Quatre then look away quickly, fidgeting ever now and then. The only sane one in the room was the dark haired boy who was content to like Duo himself, watch the other two boys nervousness.  
  
"So...." Duo tried for the 5th time to start a decent conversation. "Where's your 3rd person? Or couldn't you find anyone?" The brown haired boy spared him a glance before looking away and blushing. Amused at the reaction Duo raised an eyebrow. The Chinese boy coughed.  
  
"Well we had a third person but he got kinda...side tracked." He said, amusement sliding through his ebony eyes.  
  
"What happened to him?" Duo was actually curious; the 2 boys seemed to be hiding something from him.  
  
"Well last time we saw him..." The brown haired one said meeting his gaze for the first time. "He was dancing with you." The gears clicked together and Duo let a wide grin grace his face.  
  
Wufei saw that the boy was about to let loose a stream of questions so he decided to get some of his own in first. "So why did you guys decide to quit?"  
  
"We wanted to try to be normal teenagers." Everyone turned to the blonde as he talked for the first time. Trowa noticed his voice sounded just as musical talking as when he was singing. "Both of us grew up around here so we decided to try to go back to a normal high school and ditch the tutors and everything."  
  
"What high school?" Wufei asked, leading the questions since Trowa seemed to have come down with a case of lock jaw.  
  
"OZ High School actually, we heard it was very good."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Oh, you sound like you've heard of it."  
  
"Actually we go there." Quatre's eyes shot to Trowa before looking away again, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. Duo grinned at the blushing pair before locking his attention on the Chinese boy.  
  
"So does your friend go there too?" He asked, hoping his voice didn't give away how nervous he was.  
  
"Heero? Yeah he does." Wufei felt he knew the way this conversation was going and groaned internally, how unjust he had to sit here and deal with 3 love sick people.  
  
"Perfect." Duo almost growled, rubbing his hands together gleefully as everyone in the room started to back away slowly. Suddenly he jumped up and starts shaking Trowa and Wufei's hands. "Mine name is Duo, what's your?"  
  
"Umm Trowa and Wufei..." said the slightly scared boys.  
  
"I think we're going to be good friends...very good friends."  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
End of chapter 1! Yay!!! I was tired of the stories of Heero always chasing Duo so I'm making it the other way around! Please review so I know if I need to change things or not and not to mention I love them. 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't sue me for my pocket lint!  
  
More Than an Idol  
  
Italics= thoughts  
  
Chapter 2: Crossing Paths  
  
Heero trudged down the street. His weekend had been the worst ever, in his opinion at least. First that stupid concert, and that guy. Then his parents had decided to go on one of their random vacations, leaving him home alone once again. Half the time he felt like an orphan, considering the amount of time he actually spent with them. Also he had ignored the 20 times Trowa and Wufei had tried to call him.  
  
He clenched his fist, praying that no one else had been at that concert to see him make a fool of himself. In the distance OZ High School came into view. He squinted, seeing a mass of black around the front gates. Confused he cautiously approached and his eyes widened as he spotted the 30 plus reporters and camera crew members huddled outside the gates.  
  
What the fuck?! Why the hell were there reporters there? Eyeing them he slowly passed through the front gates but they gave him no heed. One glanced at him and he sneered, successfully scaring the woman and making her back away very fast.  
  
Now in an even worse mood he entered the school and hurried to his locker. To his horror there was an even bigger mob surrounding the area where his locker was located. The mass was so thick he couldn't see what the commotion was about. Grumbling about bad karma first thing in the morning he started to push through the crowd. This situation brought bad memories of a certain concert that he didn't want to think about. So lost in his thoughts he didn't realize he'd reached the middle of the crowd where there was an open circle till he tripped and fell to the ground hard.  
  
Yup it's bad karma. People around him were laughing and snickering. Heero just wanted to become invisible and sink into the floor. Sudden anger coursed through him and he jumped to his feet growling and ready to kill anyone who dared to laugh at him. People stepped back as he sent them his trade mark death glare, others just straight up turned and ran.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here anyway?!" He growled out, eyes snapping in his loss of patience.  
  
"Ummm I can explain that." Heero turned as the crowd parted showing a stony faced Trowa and Wufei, and next to them stood the members of Dark Rhapsody. He felt the blood rush out of his face as his eyes landed on the black clothed boy in front of him.  
  
"What the fuck.............." The air rushed out of him, as if he was a balloon that had just been popped. His mind scrambled for a logical reason for that boy to be there but came up short.  
  
"We go to school here now." The blonde he slightly recognized as Quatre said. The small boy glanced at Trowa then looked away. Heero watched dumbly as Trowa took the smaller boys hand and squeezed it gently. His friends were suddenly all buddy and buddy with these rock stars, like overnight! His mind kept racing around and around in circles, making him feel dizzy. He trained his face into its usual emotionless mask and glared at them.  
  
"Well isn't that so nice for you." He said coldly and turned his back on them to open his locker. "If you'll excuse me." Grabbing his books he slammed the metal door shut and turned to leave when an arm shot out and blocked his path. Cold cobalt eyes glared into warm amethyst.  
  
"Hey don't be that way." Duo voice slid over him like honey, bring back memories of dancing together. Heero glared harder at the boy. "We can all be friends! I'll even sing a song for you!" The braided boy acted like it was the greatest offer in the world. Heero scoffed at him, smacking his hand away, making the hit sound worse than it actually was.  
  
"I don't need you to do anything for me." He growled giving the boy one last look. "Besides your singing sucks anyway." He turned and rushed away, not catching the chestnut haired boy momentary crestfallen look.  
  
*********  
  
Duo plastered a smile back on his face, masking the effect that the hurtful comment had on him. He rubbed the back of his head absently, grinning and turned to face the 3 boys behind him.  
  
"That went well." He said more happily than he felt. The three stared worriedly at him, almost making his smile falter. "What's with the glum looks?"  
  
"Duo..."Quatre started, feeling how much the comment had affected his friend. "He was wrong, you are a great singer."  
  
"Don't mind him Duo." Trowa said rubbing Quatre's palm with gently fingers. "He's still mad about the whole concert thing. And besides he kinda hates people that sing."  
  
Duo eyes the two, raising an eyebrow at there lovey dovey nature. The two blushed and snatched their hands back, looking at each other nervously. Suddenly Trowa's last comment hit him. "Why does he hate singers?"  
  
"Ummmmm..." Trowa suddenly seemed very interested in the wall.  
  
"It's something personal." Wufei spoke up for the first time. He had watched the whole exchange with amusement. It is justice that Trowa and the blonde get together! "You'll have to ask Heero himself."  
  
Duo looked wistfully down the hall where the chocolate boy had disappeared and sighed. "If I ever get that chance."  
  
**********  
  
Heero sat lazily in the branches of the cherry tree behind the school. One leg dangled off, swinging back and forth. It was now 4th period, he should have been in English class but due to the fact he shared that class with Trowa and Wufei he didn't feel compelled to go today. He was hurt that his friends had so easily ditched him for there idols. So what if the two boys were famous? Him and Trowa and Wufei had been through so much together how could they ditch him now?  
  
The bell rang, echoing around the yard, soon students would be streaming out to eat their lunch. Usually he would meet up with Trowa and Wufei at this time and they would eat on the far hill. But something told him that his two friends would be eating with other people, ones he didn't want to see. Grumbling he closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap instead.  
  
"He wasn't in English, I guess he's not going to meet us for lunch either." Heero's eyes snapped open as he heard Trowa's voice right below him. He carefully rolled over and looked down. Sitting right below him in the grass were the 4 boys. He cursed silently, looking for a way to escape without the boys seeing him, of all days for them to switch spots to eat!  
  
"He is pretty mad at us." Wufei's voice drifted up to Heero's hiding spot. He scooted back farther on the branch, if any of them looked up he was screwed! His back hit the trunk and the branch shook. He watched in horror as a few pink petals broke off and fell onto the unsuspecting boys.  
  
One fell on Duo's nose and he sneezed, rubbing his face. Heero sighed in relief that the boy didn't look up. Slowly he stood, balancing on the branch and cautiously stepped over to another branch that was on the other side of the tree. Now that he had a tree between him and them he closed his eyes and relaxed, almost laughing at how stupid he was acting.  
  
"Hey guys it's really hot here in the sunlight, why don't we move to the other side in the shade." Heero's eyes snapped open in horror and he watched sullenly as the boys appeared in view and sat right below him again.  
  
Bad karma, bad karma, bad karma, bad karma, bad karma, bad karma, bad karma! He repeated the mantra in his head, willing the lunch period to end. He then tried to step back to the other branch, hoping that the boys would stay on that side of the tree. Suddenly his foot slipped and he felt himself falling.  
  
Duo heard a strangled shout above him and looked up curiously only to see Heero falling toward him very fast. His eyes widened and he tried to roll out of the way only to have 120 pounds of teenager fall on his back, crushing the air from his lungs. Duo felt like his body had just been imprinted 2 inches into the ground. He gasped, trying in vain to refill his lungs. Suddenly the weight lifted from him and he coughed, willing air back into his lungs. Rolling over onto his back he groaned weakly, he could hear the other boys yelling but it was all muddled. He caught a flash of messy chocolate brown hair and hard cobalt eyes before everything faded to black  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
Sorry everyone for this taking so long! I've been having a very crappy spring break! I hope to get the next chapter out soon so you should review!!!!! I almost demand it! (But I don't) 


	3. chapter 3

Wow, been a while since I updated.....Gomen my few faithful readers!  
  
Ummmm yeah I don't own any of them so don't sue me!  
  
More Than an Idol  
  
Chapter 3: Confusion  
  
Duo woke slowly. His eyes fluttered open to see an unfamiliar ceiling above him. He blinked a couple of times, trying to remember what happened to him. His back ached a little but it wasn't bad, he also had a slight headache but he ignored it, he had suffered from worse before. He raised a hand to run it through his hair only to stop when he met with resistance. Curiously he looked over and his amethyst eyes widened in surprise.  
  
He recognized the room around him as the nurse's office he had seen on his tour, but what caught his attention was the boy sleeping in the chair next to him, one hand clamped around Duo's own almost possessively. Chocolate hair fell hazardously over closed eyes, making Duo itch to brush them away. Duo couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy in front of him.  
  
"He watched over you the whole time you know." Duo looked up to see Wufei leaning against the doorframe. A knowing smirk was plastered on his face. "Duo you remember what happened?"  
  
"Yeah, jerk fell out of the tree right on top of me." Duo almost laughed, remembering how surprised he was to see the boy that had plagued his mind falling towards him. He looked up inquiringly at the Chinese boy. "What time is it? And where are Quatre and Trowa?"  
  
"Quatre and Trowa are outside taking care of the masses of concerned fan girls. You have a lot of those you know, and they were very worried when word got out you were in the nurses office. And it's about 6, you slept all afternoon." Wufei stepped forward and poked Heero in the cheek. The sleeping boy only mumbled something incoherent and shifted his head so his cheek now laid against Duo's captured hand. "This lug refused to leave your side. He kept saying it was his fault and he would take care of it. He even went out and scared away about half the people out there who wanted in to fawn over you."  
  
"Really?" Duo raised an amused eyebrow; his eyes kept drifting back to the sleeping boy. "Well I think he needs to pay me back for making me miss half of my first day of school." A strange idea formed in the singers mind and he grinned mischievously. Wufei saw the evil look spread across his face and suddenly felt very sorry for his best friend. But maybe this is just what Heero needed.  
  
"Anyway the nurse said you should probably take the back door out since there are masses of reporters still out front." He turned to leave, not wanted to be in the area when Heero awoke. He stopped back when he reached the door, seeing Duo staring intently at his sleeping friend. "Hey Duo," Amethyst eyes met hard onyx. "Don't hurt him." Duo nodded in understanding, putting Wufei at ease.  
  
Heero was dreaming, he was relaxing in a field as a strong breeze tugged at his hair and clothes. The warm sun shone down on him making his skin tingle. He was content, totally in tune with everything around him. Suddenly a shadow covered him. Frowning he looked up to see a person standing above him bathed in shadows. He pushed himself up on his elbows as the person descending upon him, darkness seemed to envelope him. Heero felt his limbs freeze in place, he wanted to yell but his mouth didn't seem to want to move.  
  
Something wet and soft touched his ear, he shivered involuntarily. His heart started to beat rapidly. Air rushed seductively over his sensitive ears making him gasp. "Heero..." He jerked hearing his name spoke right next to his ear. "Heero..."  
  
Someone was playing with his hair. Heero jolted awake, his head shot up only to crack when it connected with another hard form. Through the pain filled fog in his head he could hear someone moaning in pain.  
  
"Damn Heero." Growled a voice to his right. "Twice in one day is a little much don't you think?" Heero cracked his eyes open painfully to see Duo sitting up in bed, he was rubbing his chin. Heero guessed that would be the hard object that he had cracked his head into.  
  
"I think I bit my tongue!" Duo ranted, sticking his tongue out and trying to look over his nose to examine it. Watching the boy Heero blushed, suddenly remembering his strange dream. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep watching over the fey like boy.  
  
"Baka." He growled, he confusion making him more than a little annoyed. Duo stopped trying to examine his offended part to raise a questioning eyebrow at the Japanese boy.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're lying! I bet you called me something bad!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo pouted for a second. All he had been doing was watching the boy when suddenly his head had shot up and nailed him in the chin. And now the guy was acting like it was all his fault. "Hey you're the one that put me in the nurses office you know."  
  
"Hn." Heero looked away, embarrassed to be reminded about it.  
  
"And then you attack me again!" Duo was in his element. "And you have nothing to say for yourself?"  
  
"Hn...sorry." Heero practically growled it out, suddenly wondering why he was still there since Duo was obviously better. Feeling suddenly very stupid Heero rose to leave when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He turned to glare at the boy, trying to pull his hand away.  
  
"Hey hold on!" Duo said, gripping the boys hand for dear life. He stared up at the boy above him. "You really don't like me do you?"  
  
Heero was startled by the question, not that he let it show on his emotionless face. He looked at the wall. He really didn't hate the boy, it's just the boy made him nervous, and for the life of him he had no idea why. "No, I don't like you at all, you arrogant, snobby and I don't like what you do either" The words rushed out before he could stop them. "You act like your 'all that' and we should all bow down and adore you."  
  
Heero had the feeling that he had gone to far when suddenly he was pushed backwards forcefully. He gasped as his back and head connected with the wall with a crack and he felt his hands grabbed in a vice like grip beside his head. He painfully opened his eyes to see sparking Amethyst. The bottom of his stomach dropped out at the fierce looking boy currently pinning him to the wall. They were so close Heero could feel Duo's heated breath skimming across his cheek.  
  
"Is that how you see me?" The words were grated out through clenched teeth. "When have I ever acted like any of those things you accuse me of?" Heero blinked, suddenly afraid. Duo seemed very mad. It was his fault for saying all those things, but he couldn't take them back. Duo's proximity was starting to affect him, and not in a good way.  
  
"That's how all singers are." Heero growled back. "They convince fans that they love them then they fuck them over. It's all a lie. You all just love yourself; all you see is yourself and your fame and what it can get you." The words fell from his lips like poison, burning as they left, he didn't want to think about it, didn't want to remember.  
  
Duo looked at Heero confused. He had been so mad when he had said all those hateful things that he acted without thinking, confronting the boy. But Heero's last statement confused him. There was something there he was missing. The cobalt boy was looking away from him, messy bangs covering his eyes but Duo could see the tight line of his mouth, something was wrong.  
  
"So you're saying all singers are selfish, that they love only themselves and only use others?" His anger had subsided, leaving him wondering about the mysterious but beautiful boy he held fast to the wall.  
  
"Yes." Eyes still turned away the answer was simple. For some reason it made Duo's heart ache. He leaned closer to the trapped boy, trying to see his face fully.  
  
"So is this a lie too?" Heero almost didn't hear Duo's quiet words; he was too lost in his own world of memories. He turned his head slightly to see what the braided boy was talking about when soft lips covered his own. His eyes widened in surprise and he tried to turn his head to the side to escape. Surges of emotions were plaguing his senses, emotions he didn't want to remember, how could a simple kiss bring it all back so easily?  
  
Duo ground their hips together drawing a muffled gasp out of the surprised boy. Taking the opportunity Duo slid his wet tongue into Heero's mouth, exploring the sweet cavern. Heero's senses were flooded with the scent and presence of Duo. He felt like he was drowning in it.  
  
Duo was in heaven. Heero tasted just as sweet as he thought the boy would. Feeling the boy relax in his kiss he let go of his wrists, letting them fall to the now quiet boy's side. Duo snaked one arm around Heero's waist, bringing them closer together and deepening the kiss while his other went up to tangle in the already messed up hair. He had expected the boy to struggle more, but his submission wasn't all that bad either. Sadly he was running out of air, he retracted form the quiet boys' mouth, nipping the swollen bottom lip as he left.  
  
He looked up into hazy cobalt eyes, Heero looked so cute like this, slightly mused and really goddamn sexy. Heero suddenly blinked and stiffened in Duo's arms. Cobalt eyes became clear and very panicked.  
  
"Wha....why did you?" Heero couldn't seem to form coherent sentences. Duo wanted to smile at the confused boy. He leaned forward so his lips were only inches from Heero's ear.  
  
"Just for your information." He whispered, liking how the boy shivered as his breath caressed his ear. "I run and hide, but I never lie."  
  
............. How the heck did that happen?! Yeah defiantly not what I had planned for this chapter. In fact I think this chapter just totally took a life of its own... Maybe Heero and Duo wanted to do it so bad their affecting me. Yeah so this is not what I had planned but this is what happened, deal with it! And yes I know Heero and Duo are way out of character but that's the only way this will work. Anyway lots of stuff will be explained in the next chapter...I hope...and please review cuz I love it when you do! 


End file.
